


The New Bed

by Jack0Demon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack0Demon/pseuds/Jack0Demon
Summary: Roxas and Xion get a new bed and they share it. The night becomes one they'll never forget.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	The New Bed

"So, this is the new bed?" Xion said. "It looks big enough for more than the two of us."

She looked at the queen size bed. Her fingers pushed against the silk blanket, it gave a pleasing touch as she ran her finger along it. She glanced at Roxas while he looked in the compartments, "Who gave us this bed again?"

"Merlin, I think. He said our beds broke during one of his experiments so he gave us this as compensation." He read the letter. Beside the letter were several different outfits he's never seen before, possibly for Halloween, water bottles, along with a few other bottles he's near seen before labelled lubricants.

_Dear Roxas and Xion,_

_It appears one my experiments had ran amok in your house. I was able to clean the mess it made except the two beds. Apologies on my end._

_As compensation I've provided a bed that intensifies healing qualities for wounds or illnesses, can change temperature for hot summers or cold winters, and made of the softest and smoothest materials I could find. Firm or soft it changes depending on who sleeps on it. Also it's big enough for several people so there should be plenty of space for the both of you two!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Merlin the Wizard._

Roxas scratched his head. "Well, guess we're sleeping together from now on." He couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending more with his bestest friend in the world.

In retrospect they already live together, everyday ever since… Sora sacrificed himself. It was hard on everyone, but Roxas alongside everyone knew he would return, it was only a matter of when. It had been quite some time until Riku and Ventus decided on searching for him checking the worlds. Roxas knew it deep down Sora would return, just not anytime soon. Even after Sora vanished and everyone became busy with their own lives, the two decided to live with each other since. They instinctively stuck together without any hesitation. His cheeks reddened and smiled knowing he'd be with Xion after so long.

He shook himself from those thoughts when he heard Xion's voice, after she read the letter too.

"Yeah it'll be like a slumber party everyday!" Xion has already changed into her bunny themed pajamas. " I wonder why we didn't think of this before!"

She jumped atop of the bed and picked up a pillow. She lowered her center of balance.

"One match. Loser has to do what the winner says."

Already in his own set of PJs, Roxas took up two pillows and got in his own stance, "You're on!"

The pillow fight of the century lasted an hour or so later. Now sweaty and exhausted, they called it a draw. Roxas had strength and reach, but Xion had speed and flexibility.

"W-we'll call it even." Roxas huffed, wiping some sweat off.

"I… totally, won. " Xion huffed, and laid on the middle of the bed, "A good workout before bed! I'm calling it a night."

"We'll settle the score another time." Roxas said.

He turned off the lamp and laid closeby to Xion. Normally he would've slept on the far end from Xion to give her plenty of space, but something in the back of his mind told him to sleep closeby. A few minutes later, he could hear Xion say something.

"R-roxas, are you still awake?"

"No. This is Roxas sleep-talking."

"Hee-hee, you wanna scooch closer? I hear cuddling is what really good friends do. I heard it from Olette."

"Sure, if that's what you want. We're good friends."

"Right. Just good friends…" She spoke as if someone stabbed her recently acquired heart.

"W-was it something I said?"

"Just get closer Roxas."

_Okay she's mad. Why? Maybe she wants to be more than good friends. Yeah, this is Xion I'm talking about. We're best friends! I need to tell her._

Roxas got closer, their bodies against one another aside from the clothes. He was practically hugging her from behind. He didn't notice it at first, but both of them were a tad sweaty from the pillow fighting. He could smell the shampoo she used, oranges. He mentally hummed. He felt a bit self-conscious about the sweat. He wanted to take off his clothes or at least wipe the sweat off.

"Pst, Xion."

"WHat's up?"

"Xion I'm sorry. What I meant—I want you to know, you're more than a really good friend to make. You're my best friend."

"Only your best friend?"

"No. Even more than that. You're my number 1! You motivated me to keep fighting when nothing else did. I'm glad to be sharing my life and making memories with you." He wrapped one arm around her waist and intertwined one of their hands.

Although covered by her black strands of hair, he noticed how red her ears were turning. Her heart thumped loudly and he felt each beat given her back was to his chest.

"You mean that? All of it?"

"Cross my heart."

"Thank you. You mean the same to me too. I bet our bonds even beat Lea and Isa's."

"It's not a competition." He laughed, "Isa and Lea are best friends. We're…I'd say—soulmates."

"...Soulmates huh." She was barely audible. "I agree."

She rolled to where they saw face to face. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. The moonlight gave her eyes a glittering effect and he saw that nervous smile of hers. She looks so… beautiful.

"Are you sweaty too?" she asked. "Guess we really know how to do a pillow fight."

"Yeah. If there aren't any bruises, was it really a fight?"

They shared a heartfelt laugh along with a moment of silence. He held his breath waiting for Xion to say something: would she want him to give her space, did she also want to clean the sweat off, did he smell bad? Roxas felt his PJs stick to his body, he wasn't too bothered but he felt he could go without it on. Alright I'll break the silence.

"H-hey Xion." he said, "Is it alright if I… take off my shirt? It feels a bit sticky."

"Ah!" her eyes widened, her cheeks a bit pink after his question, she turned not letting him see her expression, "Y-yeah! I m-mean it's your body, and t-taking off the clothes would help. I hear some people don't wear clothes when they sleep, science says it even boost health!" she quickly left the bed. "I-I'm going to take a quick shower actually! I don't mind the sweat but I think maybe a shower before bed might do the trick."

"Ah, okay." Roxas said, retrieving a towel from one of the compartments.

When he turned around he heard the water for the water turn on, and Xion gone. She's probably going to take a quick shower. I'll clean myself and hit the hay.

He finished freeing himself from the sweat and went to bed, just in his shorts this time, nothing else. A few minutes later, the shower stopped running. Xion's hums and footsteps were loud enough to reach the room. He pretended to be asleep, not wanting to disturb Xion.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Xion had exited with a towel wrapped around her figure. He never really noticed before, until this moment, but her figure had developed without his realization.

He felt a tad shame for not noticing before, however from her long mesmerizing smooth legs, slender figure to her facial features of beautiful blue eyes and her black hair flowing graciously while she walked closer to the bed. The way she moved kept his heart beating like a drum. He wished he noticed her growth sooner and wished Merlin's had broken their beds sooner.

"Roxas." She whispered. "I have a surprise."

Curiously he opened (or pretended to) his eyes and added a fake yawn to emphasize his acting. She was in front of him now. The towel around Xion's body fell to the ground.

After rubbing his eyes he realized Xion's top half was covered by one of his shirts and the bottom half with purple shorts. The shorts had been rolled to where she revealed more of her thighs than he'd ever seen. He noticed through his shirt had two bumps on the front of her chest. Her nipples poked and the outline clearly visible. He felt his groin tightened at the sight alone. He did his best to ignore it, however the sheets signalled his region was active.

"X-xion? Is that my shirt?" He gulped.

"You betcha'!" she spun and twirled, "My other clothes were in the wash and I always wanted to try this one on." She noticed he was shirtless as the blacket was lowered. Her eyes slowly went lower and lower from his well built and tan skin to his scars from fighting. She took a slow breath and inhaled even slower.

Roxas looks good. _He should be shirtless more often._

She bit her lip and quickly her realized—she was ogling him.

What am I saying?

He felt rather proud that she noticed him. Only problem, she finally noticed something else. Especially his groin, he noticed her eyes widening and an 'O' form on her lips rather shocked. Somehow her staring got him even more excited. It moved. It felt like he was desired, wanted, and yearned for. Only Xion could make him feel things sorts of things. Maybe.

"R-roxas are you okay?" she leaned in closer. "Is something… exciting you?"

She was on all fours on the bed. He noticed in the gap as the shirt was lowered she wasn't wearing a bra, he got a good view of her breasts, he got harder obviously, not helping his case.

"I-it moved?! What is that?" She was about to remove the blanket, however she paused, with her face beet red and her body aching for something. She locked eyes onto Roxas who was blushing as much as she was, "Is it alright if I check it out? I want to make sure you're healthy. It's what soul mates do."

Both knew of the human anatomy and the importance of staying healthy, but no one had ever told them about intercourse. Perhaps Roxas was sick and he didn't know. His groin never really acted this way, well, not as strong as it was now. It kind of hurt. He nodded.

"You're the health expert."

"It's your body, I want your permission first."

"You have my permission." He couldn't help but laugh and smile. "Do your best Doctor Xion."

She removed the blanket and all that's left was the shorts. He pulled them off, revealing his boxers. She giggled with excitement and curiosity. She wasn't sure what to expect but she enthusiastically pulled down his boxers revealing his penis. Her mouth watered at 'inspecting' his impressive size. She beamed with fascination and concern for her closest friend's health.

"Is it swollen?"

"No idea."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Is this normal?"

"I… don't know."

She gave it a gentle poke. It was soft yet very sturdy, its warmth radiated onto her fingertip. She noticed a sound peep from him. He sounded a bit happy and surprised. She remembered one of the health books she read back in Twilight Town, Puberty and Masturbation for Dum Dums.

_When a boy's genitalia or penis is hard, it's due to a flow of blood inside circulating from a reaction. What did he react from? Was he thinking of other girls earlier? Naminé? Kairi? Olette? Aqua? Hopefully not Larxene._

She heart was struck by that idea. Why?

_If they get him excited like this, it's fine by me. He's allowed to think of other girls. I've seen them naked before, to each of their own… but what about my body, Roxas? I have my own assets you'd love! Love? Me? I mean we're soulmates so there's no rules to say we can't…_

Wait.

She became more bolder and wrapped her hand around his member. She heard him make another sound, this time more audible. A mischievous smile grew as her heart danced at the realization. _He's enjoying this. I'm the reason!_

Hopefully.

_Maybe this is a reaction because we're soulmates. What if the other girls— NO! Have other girls do this to him? Nuh-uh! Hmmm… Naminé maybe. If she were to be doing this to Ro—_

The idea of other girls touching Roxas like this both excited and terrified her. She internally smacked herself, concentrating once more. She cleared her throat.

"D-do you like it? Is this helping?"

"Yes." he quietly said.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!" His voice pleaded. "Please stroke it."

"S-stroke it?"

She placed her entire hand around his member and notice his balls below. She was already lying on the bed so she gave it a poke. She began to slowly move her hand in an up and down motion while the other hand caressed his balls.

His voice begged her to continue. Music to her ears.

A strange liquid seeped out. She became curious to what would happen if she tasted it. It didn't look like urine and the color was clear and it was sticky and stretched when her hand on his balls inspected it. His groin was free of her hands.

"Roxas."

"Y-es Xion?" he was inhaling slowly, he pelvis trying to stay still. It appeared he wanted her to continue.

"C-can I taste it?"

"G-go ahead…" Roxas said.

Xion noticed him look at her with intent, all his focus on her and her alone. She slowly let the sticky liquid drip onto her tongue. She licked her finger and enjoyed the unique taste. "Mmm." she hummed with satisfaction, "Not bad, is there anymore?"

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe if you do it again more will come out." Roxas got some room to breathe.

Xion's body ached, now it was even hotter than before. She took off the shirt she wore and let her breasts free. Surprisingly she was bigger than Naminé but certainly no match for Aqua or Larxene. She felt more free than ever now.

She put her hand back on Roxas's cock and began to stroke with more speed and rotation, wanting more of the strange liquid to come out. It was pulsing, throbbing and hardening even more. She rubbed the tip with her palm gently, having Roxas grab the sheets in shock.

_Here goes nothing._

She licked the tip now with the foreskin all the way back. A long lick around the tip as more seeped out. Before she knew it, her entire mouth was covered the tip, tongue swirling and saliva escaping her mouth and onto the lower section of his shaft. An idea popped into her curious and excited head. She bobbed slowly and deeper, while her hand began to play with one of his balls and the other hold the base of his cock. She made slurping noises while Roxas placed a hand on her head and fingers going deeper into her raven colored hair. She found herself moaning too, enjoying more of the liquid seep, and her own private feeling wet.

Before she knew it, his entire cock was inside her mouth and hitting her throat. Luckily she breathed through her nose as Roxas was panting her name repeatedly with more enthusiasm each time. She bobbed up and down letting her tongue run all around his member like a Sea-Salt popsicle. She sucked the tip until no more liquid would come out. It was shaking with fervor now. Has it run dry?

"P-please move your tongue around the tip, something's coming! Keep stroking too, it's about to come out!"

_Something's coming?_

Quickly she put his penis out of her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip like he pleaded and stroked with speed and precision. He was moaning in pleasure. Now it was pulsating.

"Roxas there's no need to hold back." she said. "If something's coming out, I can handle it."

She gave a kiss to the tip and hummed while licked around, the vibration hitting the tip. Roxas moaned her name.

What did that book say about this? This is Roxas' penis and if it's how the book explained masturbation then what comes next is—

"It's coming!"

Suddenly a liquid erupted like a water out of a geyser. A new liquid came out. With each pulsating throb more of this liquid came out. Sticky ropes of the white liquid landed on her. With her face at the closest thing nearby all of it landed on her face. She was covered in a white substance.

_Semen. Wow, it has a strong smell, it's intoxicating. I wonder if it tastes like the Pre-Semen._

"That. Was. Awesome!" Roxas gasped for air.

He wiped some sweat off.

Xion picked one of the blotcheds of Roxas' semen off her face.

_This is his semen._

She placed put it in her mouth, letting it swirl around.

_It's tasty!_

Xion proceeded to get the other thick ropes of his seed into both of her hands and slurped it happily. She was in heaven tasting his seed. After enjoying her reward she felt astonished to notice his member was still hard as ever.

_The book said it's suppose to go flaccid after the semen goes out. He still has more for me to eat?_

She felt her abdomen growing warm. It had been getting warmer since she touched Roxas' dick.

"Y-you liked it?" she asked.

"Liked it? I loved it, that was one of the best things to ever happen!" he notice her thighs rubbing themselves together. There was a sticky leak of her own. A single drop was sliding down. Her purple shorts had found itself on the floor.

Xion noticed his expression, the same face he makes when an idea came to mind.

"Xion, I'll return the favor. I'll take your underwear off and do it like you did to me."

"H-how? I don't have a penis like you do. I have a vagina."

"Trust me, something tells me this will work. Trust me."

"O-okay," she laid down , and pulled her garment off. "Make me feel how I made you feel."

"Challenge accepted."

Xion remember she hadn't shaved completely and had a small bush in the shape of a heart. Her body was tense and heated, while her hands shielded her eyes, not able to look at what Roxas was doing. However she felt what Roxas was doing through her loins. His calloused and careful hands touching the front of her sacred hole.

She gave Roxas full freedom to explore. Seconds later his tongue began to explore every inch of her loins, one hands massaging a thigh and the other having a feel of its' surroundings. Xion quivered as he explored her deepest secrets. His tongue found her clitoris, around the size of a pea and he began to feast.

He had a taste of the labia, nibble her thigh, had his finger explore as well as his tongue. Xion kept her eyes closed while her body did the talking. She let one hand massage her breast while the other ran through the spiky blonde hair. It was spiky yet soft. Before she knew it, he raised her legs while her back and head was one of the bed while the lower half was in the air.

Now she was exposed, Roxas teased her with a kiss to her anus and adding a little saliva to it. Both embarrassed and aroused she spoke up..

"R-roxas!" she peeped, "A-are you sure it's safe to go there?"

"Yep! Don't worry, I'm not done just yet."

Now powerless, her clitoris and walls collided against his tongue. The clitoris was most sensitive and he exposed her weakness by vibrating his mouth like she did to him prior. A bolt of exhilaration and sensation she could describe so well had spread throughout her body. The sensation ran laps through her entire body. She moaned Roxas' name for more.

He went even faster, her mind was losing its defenses and before she knew it, she climaxed. Her inner walls trembled and she her body was shaking. _This is how Roxas felt when I did it?_

He gently lowered her torso back onto the bed. She saw his satisfied smile. He was happy just looking how exhausted she was. A real treasure hunter and she was more valuable than any pile of gold could compare.

Roxas leaned closer and gave soft kisses so her neck. Her hands explored his back.

_These muscles are Roxas'. He's been so much for me. He's my soulmate. My love._

His warmth comforted her,

"Did you like that Xion?"

"Loved every moment of it." She paused. "I have an idea."

"And that is?" he asked while making his way towards her breasts, "So smooth. They're pretty sensitive."

He massaged one and pince the other. Her hand placed itself onto his chin and guided his eyes onto hers.

"Can you put your penis in me please? I wanna it inside when it releases again."

"A-are you sure? What-if it hurts?"

"I can handle it." her finger traced one of his many battle-scars, "You've done so much, and all the times we've been together. All these memories inside, I want to always remember this night— with you. I want to do this with you."

Roxas nodded and repositioning himself as she did as well. Her knees bent and thighs held by her hand, her hole was against his tip.

"We're in this together. Here I go!"

"Thank you." Xion gulped.

The heat on his member enter inside and collided with her walls. The saliva and inner walls was lubrication earlier with oral acts of love. He slid in without much resistance. She wasn't sure how many inches he was, but he was certainly deep. This was her first time, and it was with the person she cherished most as he to her.

"I-I'm in." He said.

"I can feel you inside. We're together~."

"Is it alright if I move?"

"Let me get used to it first."

Her inner walls adjusted to Roxas' size. He began to thrust slowly, but picked up speed within each thrust. She was gonna be sore tomorrow.

"Ngh! X-xion," he pounded, "Y-you feel ama-zing."

She couldn't respond. Her body did the talking. The texture, size, and friction between their genitals reached and affected her g-spot. Her body was shaking and his member was leaking pre-semen like before. It made a 'shlick' noise with the cardinal of flesh.

Time passed and Roxas was thrusting as fast as possible. He was going to finish one last time. Her legs locked against him and her toes curled with the sensation becoming so heightened. The pulsing cock and how rough he was pounding got to her. Her hands clawed into his back with satisfaction, and Roxas locked eyes with Xion and gave her a kiss on the lips. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance and Xion enjoyed the saliva dripping down her mouth as her was embracing him. The kiss deepened.

"It's going t-to come!"

"I-i-i-i'm ready!"

At last he pushed his penis as deep as possible and his seed was planted deep inside Xion. They shouted each others name in unison and ecstasy. The cock shot with intense love and everything it had. His seed going deep inside her was absolute bliss. After finished Roxas pulled out and laid beside his sweaty cherished lover. He noticed she was massaging it and had his seed flow out.

She collected it into her palm and slurped.

"I think this is my favorite treat." Xion said.

"Even more than Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Even better. It's made from love and it shows."

She snuggled with him, the silk blankets covering their bodies.

"Let's do this again sometime." Xion proposed, "I want to explore more things with you Roxas."

"I'm happy you feel this way." He planted a kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek. "Next time I'll take the lead."

"Sure, anything for you."

Sometime later they had to take another shower to get all the fluids off and right after they went to bed and the two cuddled together with no clothes to get between them.


End file.
